


Шантаж в Белгровии

by navia_tedeska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, Bloodplay, F/M, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: Она постоянно лезла туда, куда не просили. Постоянно. Ровно до тех пор, пока Брок не закипел. И даже тогда всё вышло так, как она хотела. Но Брок не в обиде.





	Шантаж в Белгровии

**Author's Note:**

> ЗФБ-2017 команда Рамлоу! Ура!
> 
> Брок - мой гет-вдохновитель :)

1.  
Маленькая холмистая Белгровия, вся фиолетовая от цветущих лавандовых полей, как царёк неведомой горы, сидела на огромных залежах урана. Поля сменялись изумрудными холмами с рябыми пятнами пасущихся коров, а ближе к северу — тёмными складками невысоких гор, тут и там щетинящихся чёрными башнями заводов. Те несчастные полчаса, что они летели, снижаясь, в пределах этой небольшой страны, Брок провёл у иллюминатора — потому что вид сверху казался ему особенно незабываемым. Несколькими днями ранее Фьюри в своей обычно краткой манере просветил их группу, что дело не в уране, а в несанкционированно ввезённом в страну боеготовном ядерном оружии, тайно нацеленном не куда-нибудь, а на сам Вашингтон. Проблема заключалась в том, что доказать этого никто не мог, и лишь слухи расползались по разведке и контрразведке, как вспугнутое семейство пауков — по углам. Штаты зависели от урана Белгровии больше, чем от чьего-либо ещё, и потерять выгодные поставки стало бы чудовищным упущением. Омрачало миссию ещё и то, что отношения у дерзкой и кусачей Белгровии с США не заладились сразу, с первой встречи в ООН, а ЩИТ — и Брок со своей ударной командой — оказался в этот раз крайним.

Конечно, всё так и бывает. Броку не впервой было доказывать истину: генералы грызутся — у солдат головы летят. И всё же своя голова была ближе и дороже, чем непонятно чья. Хотелось со всем тут завершить по-тихому и вернуться с добытой и проверенной информацией домой, под славную полуденную тень монумента Вашингтону.

Именно поэтому сейчас он в окружении двух своих людей напряжённо загорал с биноклем на крыше здания напротив самого фешенебельного и дорогого отеля Рова — столицы этого смешного государства размером с штат Нью-Йорк — и ждал. Белгровцы с минуты на минуту ожидали делегацию русских. И в задачу Брока входило добыть у их посла любые подтверждённые сведения, указывающие на наличие в Белгровии ядерного оружия. Потому что откуда оно, если не из России? Вот тогда США смогли бы развернуться. И, возможно, получать не кусочек — а большую часть урана. И почти бесплатно.

Они сработали чисто и аккуратно. Долго обсуждали и готовили миссию так, чтобы ни одна ниточка не тянулась от их поддельных личностей в сторону США. Прибыли заранее, тщательно подбили клинья к обслуживающему персоналу, взломали охранную систему и получили прямой доступ к камерам слежения внутри отеля, развесили дополнительные скрытые камеры в лифтах и всех президентских люксах, где мог бы остановиться посол такой страны, как Россия. Жучки ожидали своего часа везде, где только можно — даже в туалетах и личных саунах, на балконах и в гардеробных. Нужна была информация. Любая информация, чтобы знать, откуда начинать рыть носом землю. Как максимум у Брока было личное разрешение от Фьюри выкрасть посла под видом террористической группировки и пытать его до получения нужных сведений. После чего вколоть препарат, затирающий память, и уехать из страны как можно быстрее.

Увидев кортеж из трёх массивных автомобилей и то, как из отеля высыпала группа встречающих и охраны, Брок встрепенулся.

— Пожаловали, — услышал он не по-женски низкий голос Эльзы в ухе. С ней Брок работал давно, в ЩИТ Эльза пришла совсем немного позже него и была отличным снайпером, но сейчас целей на уничтожение не было.

— Сканирую машины. Посол с девушкой в средней, там же водитель и человек из охраны. Остальные машины укомплектованы стандартно. Бронированные, командир, и явно не наши. Что это за марка?

— «Чайки», — ответил Брок, тихо сплюнув в пыль на бетонном настиле крыши. — Читал, что белгровцы их из Советов вывезли, когда там всё к чертям полетело. Кажется, они нравятся президенту. Но это непроверенная информация.

Машины тяжело, важно остановились. Средняя — ровно напротив заранее раскатанной богатой ковровой дорожки. Двери открылись, но из машины первым вышел не бодигард, а выскочила на дорогу рыжая пигалица — по-другому Брок и не мог сказать. Какая-то девчонка в обтягивающих джинсах и бесформенном свитере, бейсболке и солнцезащитных очках. Она задрала голову и стала разминать спину, невзначай оглядывая все соседние крыши и вдруг замерев, смотря, как показалось Броку, прямо в дула его бинокля. Что за чёрт?

— Что за девчонка? — спросил он хриплым шёпотом, отчего-то ощутив лёгкий холодок по спине. Но в ответ услышал лишь раздражённое сопение. — Чёрт вас побери, чтобы через пять минут у меня была полная информация на неё. Дочь? Любовница? Ищите.

Ленс тут же отполз от края крыши в тень чердачной будки и выгреб из удароустойчивого чемодана свой навороченный ноутбук — любимый рабочий инструмент компьютерного задрота — и тут же застучал по клавишам, сливая полученные с мини-камер снимки и проводя по базе сравнительный анализ вместе с поиском.

Брок снова уставился в бинокль. В маскировке на крыше было жарко, по вискам и лбу стекал пот, путаясь капельками в густых бровях, но ничего не поделаешь. Лучше грязно-бурые бесформенные пятна на сером, чем яркие пятна с чёткими дырочками пулевых отверстий, плавающие в алых лужах, надень они что-нибудь полегче.

Делегация скрылась за широкими дверями отеля, сопровождаемая словесными почестями и вышколенными белозубыми улыбками. А потом началось странное.

— Командир, у нас камеры пропадают, — подал голос Шварцзауг, или просто Шварц, бдящий над мониторами слежения в их номере в том же самом отеле.

— В смысле? — не понял Брок.

— Первой пропала в холле на первом этаже, и только что потух лифт, — уточнил Шварц с долей волнения. Он впервые участвовал в зарубежной миссии, и Брок его ссыкливый настрой прекрасно понимал. Было, проходили.

— И какого хера такое возможно? — спросил он как можно более спокойно и достаточно грубо, чтобы успокоить новичка и передать долю своей уверенности, хотя внутри уже начало подниматься муторное чувство, которое Брок сам для себя называл «бросай всё и беги, что-то пошло не так». Если они сейчас попадутся, это станет не просто провалом. С такими результатами в Штаты и в частности к Фьюри лучше вообще не возвращаться.

— Э-э… — неопределённо, нарушая всякую субординацию, протянул Шварц, и Брок понял, что, по всей видимости, произошло что-то совсем из ряда вон выходящее.

— Ну что там? — спросил он резко.

— Тут на мониторе девушка. В тёплом таком свитере. Она подошла к одной из наших камер в номере, сняла очки и, э-э…

— Отставить экать, Шварц! — рынул Брок.

— Она показала средний палец, сэр. Облизала его и отключила камеру. И все остальные тоже. За минуту, — закончил он торопливо и со странным восторженным придыханием.

«Вот же сука», — подумал Брок. Но вслух сказал совсем другое:

— Какой это номер?

— Пятьсот седьмой, сэр. Президентский люкс на пятом…

— Без тебя понял. Кадр с лицом сохранился?

— Э… Так точно. Найду.

— Ищи быстрее и скинь его Ленсу. Может, это поможет ему искать быстрее. Работай, солдат!

— Так точно! — уже увереннее выкрикнул Шварц, и Брок, незаметно стирая пот со лба, отключился.

— Элис, уходим. Сегодня больше ничего интересного не будет.

— Уверен?

— Абсолютно.

Они медленно отползли в тень чердачной будки поближе к Ленсу и привалились к выступу кровли, тяжело дыша. Ебаная жара. Брок достал воду и жадно присосался к своей фляжке.

— У нас проблемы, — сказал вдруг Ленс, поднимая на него взгляд от ноутбука. И без слов поворачивая его экраном к Броку.

Оттуда на него глядела чистыми зеленовато-серыми глазами красивая рыжеволосая девушка. Молоденькая до того, что зубы сводило. И только взгляд был тяжёлый, жёсткий и опытный, такой не перепутаешь ни с чем: агент. А потом он начал вчитываться в информацию по досье, не замечая, как собственные вдохи становятся всё короче и поверхностнее, а промежутки между ними всё удлиняются.

Шестой уровень сложности по внутренней шкале ЩИТа. Русский агент специального назначения, бессчётное число выполненных миссий самой разной тяжести. Не менее впечатляющее — число чужих сорванных миссий по заказу Советов и России. Информация о семье — отсутствует. Информация о дате и месте рождения — отсутствует. Имя — Наталья Романова, и ещё с десяток громких прозвищ, которые Брок не раз слышал то тут, то там.

Но он никогда не видел её вживую. Не думал, что русская шпионка Романова, объявленная в международный розыск — девчонка с пробирающим взглядом. Даже представить не мог.

— Уходим, — скомандовал он чуть подсевшим голосом. — Собирайте всё, маскировку снять на лестнице. Встречаемся в номере. Эльза первая. Пошла.

Он должен сообщить Фьюри, хотя тот дал разрешение на связь только в самых крайних случаях. Что ж. Брок считал, что тот наступил.

2.  
Девочка оказалась не только дерзкой, но и с выдумкой. Убрав из номера все прочие камеры и жучки, она оставила одну-единственную. «Зачем?!» — поражённо спросил тогда Брок у Ленса, а тот, как нашкодивший сорванец, взглядом лизал носки своих кед. «Мы со Шварцем подумали… ну, мало ли что». «Звук хоть выключите. Срам какой-то».

Судя по тому, что передавала камера, у русского посла были проблемы со стулом. Удобно устроившись за закрытыми дверями на белом мраморном троне, он кряхтел, шёл красными пятнами и пучил глаза. Броку хватило пяти секунд, чтобы плюнуть на это зрелище и ретироваться в свою комнату. Разговор с Фьюри никто не отменял, потому что он совершенно не имел понятия, что им делать дальше. Для большой операции, учитывая контр-деятельность со стороны противника, ему катастрофически не хватало людей и боевой мощи. Одно дело — обычные и порой туповатые амбалы в охране. И совсем другое — юркая, вертлявая русская шпионка, ни на шаг от посла не отставшая за весь день.

Он устроился перед своим ноутбуком, набрал секретный двадцатизначный код для доступа к личному каналу связи и набрал Фьюри. Тот ответил очень быстро, даром что по расчётам Брока в Вашингтоне стояла глубокая ночь. Фьюри не спал — он был у себя в кабинете в Трискелионе, и за его плечами за блеском стекла темнота переливалась огнями большого города.

— Докладывай, — вот и всё, что Брок услышал с той стороны монитора.

— У нас проблемы, сэр.

— Очевидно, иначе бы мы не разговаривали. Подробности.

И Брок в подробностях описал, почему предыдущий план летел коту под хвост. А на новый в любом случае нужно было одобрение начальства и время, которого не было. Посол приехал всего на двое суток. И четыре оперативника — явно не то, что можно было бы противопоставить русской шпионке мирового класса вкупе с армией амбалов-бодигардов.

— Жди, — только и ответил Фьюри и, чёрт его возьми, отключился.

— Что ж за работёнка у меня, бля, — выдохнул Брок и завалился спиной на кровать. Подумав несколько мгновений, он снова поднялся и вскрыл нетронутый бар, скромно притулившийся в углу спальни. Открыл кукольную бутылку виски и выпил её залпом. Чтобы опьянеть — доза смешная, а расслабиться ему не мешало. Он третью ночь плохо спал — то перелёт, то планирование. И всё сейчас отправлялось в тартар.

Раздался стук в приоткрытую дверь. Наверняка Элис. Парни входили, не раздумывая.

— Да.

— Ну что Фьюри? — спросила она, подперев дверной откос.

— Сказал ждать. Может, состряпают нам сейчас новую операцию, — фыркнул Брок. — Или зашлют куда-нибудь в место погорячее, если посчитают, что мы проштрафились.

— Сплюнь, — нахмурилась Эльза.

— А что, не хочешь? — криво ухмыльнулся Брок, закладывая руки за голову и растягиваясь на твёрдом матрасе во всю длину. — Как бы ты стрелять не разучилась, краса моя. Снайперу живые цели нужны, как хищнику — свежая кровь. Скажешь, нет?

— Пошёл ты, — выдохнула Элис и развернулась, не став смотреть, как Брок оскалился ещё шире. У Элис подавляющее большинство целей были подтверждёнными. Хорошие, уверенные дальние выстрелы. И Брок был не прав, поддевая её — потому что как-то они выпили, и Элис спьяну поделилась, что иногда плохо спит от заливающих её со всех сторон рек крови. Что за бред. Брок кровь эту руками щупал, чувствовал толчки из артерии, между пальцев растирал. И ничего, спит как убитый. Нехрен быть такими впечатлительными на их службе. И всё же в глубине души чувствовал, что не стоило. Мелочно это, что ли. Но настроение поганилось с каждой минутой, а миролюбивым он даже в благодушии редко когда бывал. Пусть терпят — живее будут.

Фьюри позвонил минут через десять — Брок не засекал. Было приятно в кои-то веки расслабленно лежать на матрасе в дорогом отеле, бездумно пялиться в потолок с лепниной, чувствуя на языке приятный смывающийся вкус виски, и понимать, что на другой стороне земного шара сейчас подняли на уши аналитический отдел, пробивая возможные варианты их новой миссии. Красота, да и только. Улыбнувшись, он встряхнулся, пригладил волосы и ответил на вызов.

— Сегодня вечером в ресторане отеля будет проводиться закрытый благотворительный вечер, — начал Фьюри с места в карьер. Брок это и без него знал, поэтому коротко кивнул. Изначально планировалось подкараулить посла в конце вечера, отвлечь охрану и вывезти его в одно специальное место на самой границе с Заковией для допроса. Для этой части плана у Брока всё было готово. Но Фьюри, оказывается, вёл совсем не к этому. — На карте, выпущенной на имя Станкауса, сейчас лежит достаточная сумма. Вам с сержантом Элис Брандт нужно будет изобразить гражданскую женатую пару — ваши документы уже у Ленса в печати. Мои ребята внесли вас в список, вам придётся работать под прикрытием. Попадёте внутрь, дождётесь, когда градус вечера возрастёт, и добавите в бокалы посла и мисс Романовой выданный вам «ГЕАР9Н9», после чего обоих вывезете в назначенное место для получения информации. Как поняли, Брок?

А Брок охренел настолько, что почти перестал дышать.

— Позвольте возразить, сэр, — сказал он, наконец. — Я оперативник, и моего опыта работы под прикрытием катастрофически мало, чтобы противопоставить агенту международного уровня. Это смешно. Ещё есть время, может, отправите кого-то более опытного? Мы прикроем.

Фьюри на миг прикрыл глаз, не скрытый чёрной кожаной бляхой, и Брок понял вдруг, как тот устал и в каком сейчас бешенстве. Горло мигом перехватил короткий спазм.

— Вы заселитесь в лучший номер поближе к послу, Брок. Пошумите, изображая бурный секс. После чего отправитесь на Гельямо и купите дорогой фрак, который подгонят вам по фигуре — это обязательное условие благотворительного вечера. Поможете Элис подобрать вечернее платье. А потом немного посидите за столиком в ресторане отеля, улучите момент и подсыплете им в выпивку чёртов «геар», я ясно выражаюсь? — Фьюри совсем немного повысил голос, но этого хватило, чтобы замереть по стойке «смирно» и не дышать. После чего он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, возвращая спокойный и чёткий инструктажный тон: — Брок, это очень важная миссия. Не только для ЩИТа, для всей Америки. Нам нужны доказательства — или опровержения. Нам нужны факты. И вы достанете их. Белгровия закрыла внешнее сообщение — встало всё от вокзалов до аэропорта, отменены и перенесены рейсы. Видимо, они опасаются нападения во время саммита с Россией, и правильно делают. Наверняка ждут каких-то важных для обеих сторон решений и не хотят, чтобы что-то сорвалось. Мы вне, Брок, а вы — внутри. И всё, что я мог для вас сделать — я сделал. Теперь ваша очередь.

— Так точно, — выдал Брок на автомате, пока в его голове медленно разворачивались подробности нового плана. И ничем, кроме как «голимый пиздец», Брок пока не мог это назвать. Может, хоть Элис обрадуется? Хотя с её мужиковатой накачанной фигурой подобрать ей вечернее платье будет та ещё задача.

— Держите меня в курсе. Работайте, — сказал Фьюри, коротко кивнув, и отключился.

— Ебать меня в рот, — выдохнул Брок и потёр начавшее по новой обрастать щетиной лицо. Он громко закрыл крышку ноутбука и снова опрокинулся назад, на матрас. Утро медленно подходило к полудню, и до благотворительного вечера у них ещё оставалось время, чтобы всё успеть согласно новым директивам.

Но никто, блять, на целом свете не отберёт у него эти пять минут, что он назначил себе на отдых. Никто.

3.  
Из всех восточно-европейских языков, что хоть как-то понимали в Белгровии, Брок сносно знал только польский. На английском тут никто не разговаривал «от противного», по-русски он мог читать и писать, но с построением фраз была беда. А вот польский… с ним худо-бедно могло прокатить. И прокатило.

За весь день, что он с вполне довольной новым заданием Элис изображал женатую пару по фамилии Станкаус, Наташа Романова ни разу не попалась им на глаза, и почему-то Брок посчитал это добрым знаком. Денег и правда было достаточно, чтобы забронировать номер почти на неделю как состоятельным польским туристам, приехавшим полюбоваться красотами цветущих лавандовых полей — и чтобы обеспечить им с «женой» авто и личного шофёра, который без проблем отвёз их на богатую центральную улицу Рова Гельямо. Брок почувствовал разницу в первом же магазине: душное пекло пыльной улицы сменилось приятной кондиционированной прохладой, вежливым обхождением и сладким капучино, что заказала им Элис у администратора. И если Брок прикупил себе фрак в первом же сверкающем витринами бутике, его «благоверной» пришлось помучиться. Ширококостная и высокая, Элис своей аурой словно изничтожала шик и красоту дорогущих вечерних платьев. Ей ни черта не шло, особенно все те открытые сексуальные лоскуты ткани с намёком на бретели, которые должны были держаться, казалось, на одних торчащих сосках. Но именно в тот самый момент, когда Брок готов был вскипеть и послать чёртов шопинг нахуй, ассистентка в пятом по счёту бутике подобрала Элис весьма приличное закрытое чёрное платье, переливающееся по подолу звёздным небом. Не разглядывая ценника, Брок кивнул и отдал девушке свою подставную золотую карту. Слава богу, с этим пунктом покончено.

Он вышел на улицу, взглядом выискивая нанятую машину, как Элис вдруг остановила его, неожиданно мягко и очень настойчиво скользнув рукой под локоть.

— Нам нужна подходящая обувь, Брок, — сказала она, заглядывая в глаза. Её правая бровь оказалась причудливо изогнутой. — Ты ведь не забыл?

— Не-а, — мотнул он головой, про себя выдав смачное «блядь». — Давай скорее. Остаётся мало времени.

В ресторан отеля их, разодетых в пух и прах и надушенных парфюмом, блестящих лаком обуви и дорогими запонками, пустили, только сверившись со списком. Брок предпочитал побольше молчать, надеясь, что его польский не слишком отвратен. Их провели за дальний столик у самой стены — но это было даже на руку. Весь небольшой зал просматривался как на ладони, и…

— Вот они, — сказала Эльза, глядя прямо в глаза. — На девять часов за твоей спиной. Держи, — и она протянула ему миниатюрное, размером с пару фаланг, карманное зеркальце.

Брок как можно незаметнее открыл его и принялся искать.

Он не сразу узнал её. Наташа выглядела настолько потрясающе и по-другому, что он спутал бы, пройди она рядом и задень своим длинным подолом именно такого платья, по которым Брок втайне с ума сходил: чёрный атласный лоскут, цепляющийся за вставшие соски. Её плечи прикрывала лисья мантия в тон волос, и, не смотря на неё, даже на таком удалении Брок увидел, как простая длинная золотая цепочка с ненавязчивым круглым кулоном-секретом теряется между неожиданно полных грудей. Брок сухо сглотнул.

— Красивая, — тихо отозвалась Элис.

Брок перевёл на взгляд на напарницу. В салоне её недлинные тёмные волосы зачесали назад, «прилизали» и уложили волнами со стороны лба и висков. Вышло мило. Но за этим образом слишком ярко просвечивал снайпер сержант Элис Брандт вместе со всеми её подтверждёнными целями.

Брок моргнул, стряхивая наваждение, и вернул зеркальце Элис. Оперся на локти, сложив пальцы в замок перед лицом, и произнёс негромко:

— Проверка связи. Как слышите.

— Всё отлично, командир, — раздалось в ухе, куда он глубоко всунул самоактивирующийся беспроводной наушник. Микрофоны прятались в запонках и снимали весь шум, что их с Элис окружал. Распознавали разговоры, анализировали по ключевым словам, отсеивали шелуху благодаря программам на компьютере Ленса. Брок в какой-то момент, проверив в кармане ампулы с инновационным препаратом, поверил даже, что всё у них получится.

— Тогда работаем. Я вас потом угощу за свой счёт, ребята. А пока молитесь, чтобы всё удалось. Иначе нам всем пиздец.

— Брок, — поморщилась Элис.

— Что, я сказал это вслух? Ну, простите.

Вечер раскручивался медленно, как лениво покачивающаяся на лёгком сквозняке бумажная спираль. Они ели какие-то неведомые и даже вкусные блюда, которые Брок заказывал по принципу обратного английского алфавита. Выпили бутылку красного вина, оказавшегося вполне сносным. Посол с Романовой мелькали в зале то тут, то там, беседуя и улыбаясь людям в разных тесных кружках и компаниях. Они были явными «приглашёнными звёздами» вечера. Брока страшно коробило то, как Наташа ведёт себя — веселится, совершенно не скрываясь. Скоро он понял, что она отыгрывает его дочь, хотя его мысли то и дело стекали в плоскость молодой горячей любовницы — слишком откровенно она выглядела. Разве такие поездки послу не принято совершать с женой? И тем не менее жены не было. Зато была Наташа, очаровывающая людей вокруг них одной улыбкой и звонким хрустальным смехом. Полноватый лысеющий мужик во фраке на её фоне не просто терялся — через несколько минут разговора его переставали замечать. Девочка работала безупречно, хоть и пользовалась неведомыми и далёкими от Брока методами. Он на самом деле был впечатлён.

Эльза ретировалась, стоило квартету рядом со сценой и округлой певичке-метиске на ней взять первый аккорд.

— О, нет, командир, я не танцую, — выдохнула она в ухо, коротко обняв. И пошла к их столику с уверенностью, с которой ледокол вспарывает арктические льды.

Брок как последний идиот оказался один посреди свободного места, которое неспешно, но неумолимо занимали танцующие пары. А ведь он только в туалет встал сходить. Вот же мудотень…

— Вы не танцуете? — раздалось вдруг за его спиной, и Брок не спеша обернулся. Наташа смотрела на него снизу вверх, трепетно заглядывая в глаза. Так, что даже Брок поверил. На мгновение. Он кашлянул, избавляясь от накинутых на него чар, и криво усмехнулся. В самый последний момент вспомнил про свой польский, открывая рот.

— Моя жена только что была здесь, — сказал он. — Мы разминулись.

— Право, всего один танец. Я уверена, ваша супруга не будет против, — ответила ему Наташа на чистом польском — Брок едва слюной не подавился, как гладко прозвучала фраза.

— А ваш спутник? — спросил он, переводя взгляд на посла, чей взгляд немного осоловел от выпитого, а движения стали более размытыми и нечёткими.

Наташа коротко рассмеялась, и улыбка преобразила её внезапно повзрослевшее из-за причёски и косметики лицо, снова делая юной.

— Что вы, мой па и шагу без меня не ступит. И он только рад моим новым знакомствам. Он считает, что я слишком мало веселюсь.

И, ничего не спрашивая больше, она шагнула ближе, укладывая удивительно лёгкую руку Броку на плечо, другой ненавязчиво проскальзывая в ладонь.

— Вы такой видный мужчина. На вас все дамы в этом зале смотрят. А я вас первая пригласила, — она улыбнулась, и глаза её мерцали в приглушённом свете огромной хрустальной люстры.

— Андронас, — наконец-то додумался представиться Брок.

— Наталья, — она повела плечиком и вдруг прижалась ещё теснее — атласной тканью платья к сукну его фрака. — Потанцуете со мной, Андронас? Пожалуйста.

И только тогда Брок понял, что именно звучит. Этот чёртов ломаный ритм, душераздирающую скрипку и эмоциональный вокал ни с чем было не спутать. «Che, tango, che!» — пела вокалистка, а Брок стоял столбом. Он не умел танцевать танго.

— Я… вообще-то, я никогда не.

— О, доверьтесь мне, это не сложно, — тихо проговорила Наташа, прижимаясь к нему грудью и привставая на цыпочки, чтобы оказаться ещё ближе. — Танго есть внутри каждого. Просто идите за мной и никогда — от меня. Попробуем?

И Броку ничего не оставалось, как крепче прижать её к себе за талию, так, что между её животом и своим пахом он начал ощущать медленно тлеющий жар. Их танго было простым и сверхконтактным. Шаг вперёд, медленное покачивание и разворот, два шага назад. Её прогиб, от которого груди показывались из декольте платья едва ли не до ореол, и Брок, не узнавая сам себя, нервно сглатывал — его поддержка. Её тонкая талия в его грубых руках — её ручка, мягко оплетающая шею и не дающая ступить ни шагу в противоположную сторону. Она вела его — а он шёл, не видя ничего дальше диких рыжих локонов, голубоватой бьющейся жилки на шее и густой тени ресниц над сероватой зеленью.

Это был всего лишь танец, рядовое танго, после которого Наташа благодарно улыбнулась и упорхнула за свой столик к «па», а Брок вернулся к Элис. И у него отчётливо стояло.

— Не знала, что ты танцуешь танго.

Брок сидел, задумчиво глядя внутрь себя и плохо что-либо соображая. Он махнул официанту и попросил кубинские сигары. Несусветная дрянь, но ему было надо.

— Я в туалет, — сказала Элис со странной интонацией.

— Разве ты не ходила недавно?

— Считай, у меня недержание, — огрызнулась та и встала из-за столика.

Брок неявно хмыкнул. Сел вполоборота, чтобы видеть. Везде мерцали огоньки длинных праздничных свечей, отражаясь в золотой лепнине на стенах и потолке. Наташа не обращала на него никакого внимания, разговаривая с женщинами и мужчинами за их столиком. Брок не знал никого из них. У него не было ни одного досье. Он работал вслепую. А ещё у него стояло и никак не хотело отпускать, и, возможно, пойти в туалет было не такой уж плохой идеей.

Принесли сигары вместе с тяжёлой стальной зажигалкой и ножом. Вот только курить попросили выйти на балкон, чего Брок совершенно не хотел. Тут было прохладно, на улице — мерзко и душно. Однако он обрезал сигару, взял зажигалку и пошёл в сторону ажурных дверей на террасу.

Он не успел прикурить. Стоял и смотрел на тёмный внутренний сад отеля, весь в пляшущих отсветах расставленных вдоль дорожек солнечных фонариков. Дверь сзади него тихо открылась и закрылась, а потом на его руку легли прохладные пальцы.

— Вы снова один? — спросила Наташа, скидывая с плеч на локти мантию — тут было душно. — Ваша жена не особенно балует вас вниманием.

— Мы повздорили, — едва не переходя на английский, ответил Брок. Сердце стучало размеренно, лишь неявно принимаясь ускоряться. Они стояли одни на небольшой террасе, за их спинами, за стеклом звучала музыка и разноголосый говор. И никому до них не было дела. Наташа казалась очень хрупкой и невероятно тонкой, и Брок никак не мог уложить в голове, что эта девочка — международный агент. Бред какой-то.

— Надеюсь, не из-за нашего танца? — она улыбнулась и перевела взгляд с зелени на него. Мягко, тяжело посмотрела в самую глубину, словно вызывала на дуэль.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — фыркнул Брок.

Они снова принялись смотреть на сад. Между деревьями разгуливали со сложенными хвостами павлины, и густо пахло чем-то хвойным, самшитовым. Её плечо прижималось к его плечу, Брок всё мял в руке нераскуренную сигару.

— Я знаю, кто вы и зачем вы здесь, — проговорила вдруг она чётко и веско на русском. — И я знаю, что вы знаете, кто я. Мы можем обойтись без спектакля.

Брок замер. Сигара в пальцах сломалась, и табак посыпался вниз, прямо в кусты цветущего олеандра. Он напрягся, судорожно прикидывая, насколько реально сейчас немного придушить её и оттащить в сторонку, пока его ребята не подгонят машину к чёрному входу.

— Не дёргайтесь, Брок, — продолжила она на чистом английском, словно всю жизнь прожила в Нью-Йорке. — Вы не возьмёте меня сейчас. Впечатление обманчиво, ко всему, у меня есть шокер. И я умею им пользоваться, — сказала она, не поворачивая головы, и только после подняла взгляд. И чему-то улыбнулась. — Вы ведь оперативник, так? Я просчитала вашу миссию за пять минут. Это было не сложно. В вашем кармане ампулы с какой-нибудь экспериментальной химией, от которой я испытаю жгучее желание пойти с вами куда угодно и рассказать всё на свете, так? И что после? Допрос? Пытки? Видеосъёмка? Что вам нужно от русского посла? Хотя, конечно, я могу догадаться. Уран. Что придумали Штаты в этот раз? Что Россия поставляет Белгровии ядерные боеголовки? О, кажется, я угадала? — она растянула губы в неожиданно неприятной улыбке, сразу становясь старше, и Брок искренне понадеялся, что парни, слыша сейчас всё это, экстренно пакуют вещи и готовятся валить так быстро, как это представится возможным. Если их поймают здесь и сейчас, то, вероятно, о них больше никто и никогда не услышит. Твою же мать.

— Я могу поставить жирный крест на вашей операции одним нажатием пальца — по моей тревожной кнопке сюда сбежится столько групп захвата, что можно будет танцевать танго у них на головах и не упасть. Или…

Брок только сейчас понял, как сильно он сжимал в пальцах медные, с лёгкой благородной патиной, перила. А ведь он предупреждал Фьюри, что не тянет на шпиона. Только хрена с два кто его слушал.

— Или что? — спросил он хрипло, пытаясь улыбнуться. Ситуация попахивала фарсом.

— Или я могу просто достать для вас доказательства, что бомба есть. Но к США она не имеет никакого отношения, президент может спать спокойно. Мощностей не хватит забросить её так далеко, — Наташа неожиданно подмигнула и улыбнулась, через мгновение снова становясь предельно серьёзной.

— Я, может, чего-то не понимаю, — начал Брок издалека. — Но тебе это зачем?

— И вот мы подошли к самому главному, — Наташа вдруг порылась в сумочке-кошельке, достала оттуда длинную тонкую сигарету и зажала между пальцев: — Прикури.

Это прозвучало как приказ, и почему-то Брок именно так и сделал. Прикурил, словно всю жизнь прикуривал дерзким рыжим дамочкам.

— Мне нужна протекция США. Я давно хотела переехать, да вот всё случая подходящего не было. Я хочу, чтобы твоя организация завербовала меня. Хочу работать в Америке и иметь протекцию Штатов. Всё просто. Взамен я передам твоему руководству весь компромат, что у меня есть по Белгровии. И ноутбук русского посла в придачу.

Эта сделка пахла настолько серьёзно, что Брока пробил пот. Проблема была лишь в том, что он не мог принимать решения такого уровня в одиночку. А помочь ему в этом сейчас никто не мог. Дилемма.

— Просто же ты меняешь хозяев, — бросил он, пренебрежительно скалясь. — Там сбежала, тут прибилась, так и…

Он осекся, не сразу поняв, насколько переменилась в лице Наташа. Щёлк, и из эротично курящей красотки она превратилась в спазмированное кукольное тело со стеклянными глазами. Наташа выронила сигарету из пальцев и прежде, чем та скрылась в олеандровых кустах внизу, сипло выдохнула по слогам:

— Я. Не. Вещь. У меня нет хозяев.

Брока кольнуло странное чувство. Словно однажды он уже слышал эту фразу. Сказанную на русском такими же ломаными, рваными кусками. Чувство собственного самосохранения тут же забило тревогу.

— Как скажешь, — покладисто согласился он, отступая. Это была чужая территория, и карты безопасного прохождения минного поля у него не было. Он не выдумал ничего лучше, как сменить тему: — Не хочешь вернуться за столик? Я бы выпил сейчас. Чего-нибудь, что горит.

Удивительно, но она тут же согласилась. Её взгляд медленно прояснялся, с лица уходила нахлынувшая бледность. Зябко передёрнув плечами, будто на улице не стояла липкая духота, она взяла его под руку — и Брок придержал перед ней дверь. Просто не смог иначе — она несла себя, словно была хрустальной.

Эльзы нигде не было, как и посла. Бинго, миссия провалена. Брок вздохнул, усаживаясь на классическом резном деревянном стуле поудобнее. От сцены приглушённо звучали хиты пятидесятых, в овальном круге наборного паркета покачивались в медленном танце пары. Брок заказал себе рома сразу три порции, хотел спросить у Наташи, что она будет, но тут же решил, что та в состоянии о себе позаботиться.

— Я всё понимаю, — начал он, растирая заусенцы по бокам своих больших пальцев на руках. — Но в чём моя выгода? Организация получит информацию и тебя, а по мне пройдётся поганой метлой. Какого чёрта я от этого получу? Уж лучше быть провалившим задание героем, которого сцапала русская разведка, чем непонятно кем, нихрена не триумфально возвратившимся на Родину. Может, даже доску какую мемориальную в коридоре повесят в мою честь? — Брок искривил в дурной улыбке губы. Какое настроение, такая и улыбка. Он сидел и лихорадочно соображал, как можно незаметно подать знак своим ребятам. Чтобы бросали всё и сваливали. Если не из страны, так хотя бы из отеля.

— Ты мыслишь интересными категориями, — ответила Наташа, лениво и задумчиво потягивая из трубочки свой мартини с замороженными оливками. — Потому что я считаю, что жизнь стоит всего. И я не говорила, что для тебя у меня ничего нет. Ведь именно ты должен расписать меня своему начальству так, чтобы они захотели меня целиком и полностью, а не только придатком к нужной им информации. Мне нужны долгосрочные отношения. Все подробности останутся между нами, не так ли?

Взмах длинных тёмных ресниц и прицельный взгляд — от болтающихся в бокале оливок на него. У Брока что-то ёкнуло за рёбрами. Как она была красива. И опасна до жути, до несбрасываемого внутреннего напряжения. Так уж сложилась его жизнь, что с женщинами, умеющими убивать и делающими это хорошо, он сталкивался, и не раз. Но чтобы с такой, чтобы электрическим током по коже прошибало только от взгляда — и тут же прохладным потом между лопатками; и весь этот коктейль в итоге оборачивался странным, назойливым предвкушением чего-то выходящего за все рамки — такого с ним ещё не было. В её зелёно-серых глазах вместе с бликами покачивались лукавые смешинки, словно она его как книгу читала. И невысказанное обещание.

— И что же у тебя есть для меня? — с искренней заинтригованностью спросил Брок, глотая обжигающий ром. — Можешь пугать меня сколько хочешь, но я заверяю: я всё ещё могу вырубить тебя тихонько и свалить отсюда. Как думаешь?

— И остаться без десерта? — удивилась Наташа, красиво вскидывая бровь и закусывая пухлую нижнюю губу.

— Без десерта? — переспросил Брок.

— Именно, — вкрадчиво подтвердила она, не переставая улыбаться странной полуулыбкой, от которой у Брока пересыхало во рту. — Я на самом деле хочу произвести на тебя впечатление. Но арсенал у меня невелик, — Наташа обхватила трубочку губами и неожиданно мастерски и откровенно перекатила её языком из одного уголка рта в другой. — Только то, что может дать женщина мужчине, когда у неё ничего нет, кроме себя.

Брок едва не поперхнулся ромом. Стоило признаться, настолько красиво завуалированное предложение потрахаться он получал впервые.

— Ты что, прозрачно намекаешь на секс? И я не проснусь после с отрезанными мудями в луже собственной крови?

— Однажды я отрезала яйца одному. В свою защиту могу сказать, что он был реально плох в постели. Я не кончила.

— Думаешь, у меня после твоих откровений должно встать?

— Можем проверить, — просто предложила Наташа, и Брок почувствовал вдруг её ногу, лишённую смертоносного каблука туфли, легко скользящую по штанине его брюк от голени и выше, к колену.

Она смотрела на него прямо, уверенно и зазывающе. Мяла в зубах трубочку, подрачивая её между пальцев. И почему-то в её исполнении это всё не казалось смешным и пошлым. Это очень отвлекало. Очень…

Она добралась до колена и скользнула мыском дальше, по бедру, укладывая свою ножку поверх ноги Брока. Мягко улыбнулась, изогнув бровь. А потом убрала ногу и вдруг повторила путь от колена к промежности уже по внутренней стороне бедра, от чего Брок явно вздрогнул. Он чувствовал её откровенно флиртующее медленное прикосновение дюйм за дюймом и — врать он себе не привык — реагировал на него. Наташа мягко вжала ступню в его твердеющий член, и Брок шумно выпустил воздух, про себя зарядив тираду целиком из грязных эпитетов. Наташа чуть распахнула глаза и улыбнулась с чувством, будто проделала хорошую работу.

— Твоё тело делает всё, чтобы доказать мне твою заинтересованность, — мурлыкающе произнесла она сквозь улыбку.

— Это ты делаешь всё, чтобы…

— Тогда зачем отказываться?

Вопрос на миллион баксов. Брок не знал на него ответа. Впрочем, как и на многие другие, прозвучавшие сегодня. Наташа избавила их от неловкой паузы, вдруг привставая со стула и прижимая к себе свою миниатюрную лаковую сумочку под цвет платья и поправляя меха на обнажённых плечах. Брок невольно проследил выемку между качнувшимися грудями и изгиб тонкой талии. Где? Где она прятала свой арсенал в этом наряде? Впрочем, у него был шанс узнать.

— Пойду припудрю носик. Ты ведь будешь здесь, когда я вернусь?

Вопрос не был вопросом, очевидно. Она подмигнула ему и затерялась между официантами и танцующими, заставляя Брока почувствовать себя совершенно по-идиотски с наливающимся стояком в выглаженных фрачных брюках.

Как только отблеск копны рыжих волос скрылся за поворотом, он тронул ухо, пытаясь почувствовать свой микро-наушник, и поднёс правый манжет ближе ко рту, чтобы отдать приказ своим людям уносить ноги, если они ещё сами не поняли, если им нужно его ёбаное подтверждение. И где, блядь, носит Элис?

И только тогда он увидел, что дырочки в манжетах пусты, и передатчик в ухе молчал, не издавая даже тихого фонового шипения, словно его выбило из строя сильным электромагнитным импульсом. И если последнее он мог и не почувствовать — то запонки? Когда она, чёрт, умудрилась снять их с него? Вот же стерва! Рыжая самоуверенная стерва!

И всё же красивая до ужаса. И настолько же непонятная.

Брок отбил пальцами дробь по белой накрахмаленной скатерти. Он понятия не имел, какого хрена ему делать. Следовало связаться со своей группой, но он предполагал: попробуй он уйти, как его под белы рученьки встретят на выходе из зала. Впрочем, оставалась терраса — не так уж и высоко для спецназовца. Он уже хотел встать, как услышал мягкое и вкрадчивое:

— Ты не скучал без меня? — Наташа остановилась совсем рядом и положила хрупкую руку на его широкую, погладив пальчиками между костяшек. — Согласна, мы засиделись. Может, уже пойдём?

Брок с силой сжал зубы, чувствуя, как ходят на лице желваки. И уверенно сел обратно.

— Что. С моими. Людьми? — спросил он с нажимом, глядя ровно перед собой. На периферии взгляда маячило обтянутое чёрным атласом крутое бедро, но оно ничуть не отвлекало его от вопроса. Он, блядь, желал знать ответ.

— Если ты о той милой женщине, изображавшей твою супругу, и двух мальчишках — с ними всё в порядке. Они в номере. Их попросили подождать тебя там.

Брок разозлился страшно.

— Я должен с ними…

— Тш-ш… — Брок вдруг почувствовал её палец у себя на губах. Наташа мягко нажала и вдруг неожиданно ласково провела по нижней губе, слегка выворачивая её наизнанку. — Я даю слово, что с ними всё будет в порядке, пока ты не вернёшься. Пока мы не вернёмся. Если ты не забыл, я всё ещё надеюсь, что в Штаты мы улетим все вместе. Мне нет никакого резона ссориться с тобой. Так ты… идёшь?

Вопрос прозвучал настолько невинно и надломленно, словно она могла по-настоящему расплакаться, если он откажет. Наташа была профи — он понял это с самого начала, как только поймал даже не взгляд, а его ощущение в свой бинокль. И всё же понимать это — и чувствовать её мастерство на своей шкуре — оказалось понятиями из очень удалённых плоскостей. Брок тихо матернулся и встал. Ему казалось, что они уже привлекают излишне много внимания. Спецагент ноль-ноль-семь, Джеймс Бонд, бля.

Наташа беззастенчиво переплела их пальцы и ненавязчиво потянула к лифтам. Ей было достаточно лишь улыбнуться — и каждый амбал с оттопыренными скрытыми кобурами подмышками и переговорным устройством в ухе кивал и отходил чуть в сторону, уступая дорогу. У лифтов их никто не ждал.

— Мы можем не… — начал вдруг Брок, сам до конца не зная, что именно хочет сказать. — Нам не обязательно трахаться, — договорил он, чувствуя себя если не мудаком, то как минимум идиотом.

— О, — Наташа, изображая то, что он поразил её в самое сердце, изогнула бровь и посмотрела прямо в глаза: — У тебя настолько насыщенная сексуальная жизнь? Или ты спишь со своим снайпером? Или... может, с кем-то из мальчишек?

Брок побагровел.

— Я не…

— Не сердись, — она тут же смягчила свой яд улыбкой и успокаивающе сжала пальчики на его руке. — Это всего лишь сделка, Брок. Ты — моё рекомендательное письмо в ЩИТ. Ты мне — я тебе, как водится, и даже не намекай на мужское благородство. Вы его на члене вертели, в прямом смысле. Можешь считать, что до утра ты — мой заложник. Посол отбыл на закрытый приём в свою честь к президенту Йонасу, и я уверяю тебя, все основные соглашения между ними будут достигнуты задолго до момента официального саммита. Так что вся ночь у наших ног. Или ты испугался?

Было смешно реагировать на такие неприкрытые подначки. Брок и не стал. Выпутал свою руку, на которой, казалось, до сих пор остались едва заметные вмятинки от её пальцев — и нажал кнопку вызова лифта. Иначе и до утра не дождутся. Наташа только хмыкнула и отвела взгляд.

За что он себя уважал — так это за умение переключаться, когда не оставалось вариантов, и приходилось от плана «А» резко переходить к плану «да ёб же вашу мать». Это у него всегда получалось мастерски, именно поэтому он за смешные семь лет дослужился до командира ударного подразделения.

Когда створки лифта разошлись, он галантно пропустил даму вперёд. Но стоило им закрыться за его спиной, как он шагнул ближе и навис над ней, хватаясь за хромированный поручень. Их замершие фигуры многократно отразились в зеркальных стенах, и, пускай всего на миг, даже меньший, чем секунда, — Брок всё же увидел в её зрачках под затрепетавшими ресницами тревогу. Пускай не страх — но, чёрт, она принимала его всерьёз. И это ощущение тёплым маслом пролилось на что-то, скрипевшее внутри. Его отпустило — и он улыбнулся.

— Не слишком люблю, когда надо мной так нависают, — сказала она тихо, почти шёпотом. Брок усмехнулся и наклонился ближе — к уху.

— Милая, начинай привыкать. Сегодня я долго буду над тобой вот так нависать, — сказал он хрипло, вкладывая в слова должный смысл. Если для того, чтобы выбраться из этой задницы и никого не потерять, требовалось до утра трахать красивую русскую шпионку, что ж, пожалуй, это не самое сложное задание, которое у него было. От мыслей в штанах снова шевельнулся до времени успокоившийся член. Брок знал, что мог. Осталось объяснить доступно и популярно, так, чтобы Наташа тоже знала.

— Ты слишком самоуверен, — ответила она с вызовом и попыталась улыбнуться. Только улыбка тут же стекла с её губ — Брок наклонился и ласково — пока что ласково — прикусил мочку её уха.

— Не люблю болтать. Я лучше на деле покажу.

Дзынькнул оповещением о прибытии на нужный этаж колокольчик, и только тогда Брок отстранился, переставая душить ощущением своей силы, и пропустил Наташу к выходу. Она, гордо держа голову и расправив плечи, пошла к президентскому люксу. Недалеко, всего с десяток шагов за поворот коридора, но Брок успел удивиться, насколько тихо она ступала в своих убийственных каблуках по мягкой ковровой дорожке. Словно плыла над ней.

Она открыла номер двумя картами и прошла внутрь, приглашающе оставив дверь открытой. Брок не заставил долго себя ждать. И как только оказался в огромном холле президентского люкса, тут же закрыл за собой дверь и задвинул дополнительную защёлку — тут такая имелась. Внутри царил полумрак, но портьеры были раздвинуты, и из больших окон, выходящих на центральную улицу, на тёмный паркетный пол лился вечерний свет. Этого было более чем достаточно.

Наташа потянулась ключ-картой к скрытому кармашку в стене, но он остановил:

— Не нужно. Ты ведь всё видишь?

Она порывисто обернулась, всё так же прижимая к себе сумочку и удерживая на груди лисий мех. И вот же — снова из дерзкой сучки превращаясь в почти дрожащую девчонку. Только Брока это не смущало. Он уже переключился. А третьего плана, как водится, не дано.

— И что дальше? Так и будешь там стоять? — спросила Наташа с долей настороженности.

Он скрестил руки на груди и выжидающе оперся плечом о самую близкую стену. Протянул:

— Может быть. Раздевайся.

— Что?

— Именно то, что слышала. Раздевайся. Медленно. И смотри на меня. Или ты думала, что я прямо за дверью на тебя наброшусь?

Видимо, чтобы убедить его в неверности предположения, Наташа гордо поддёрнула подбородок. Сумочка выскользнула из её пальцев, с звоном металлических петель упав возле ног. Туда же мягко слетел лисий мех.

— Расстегни замок и спусти бретели. Только не торопись.

Было удивительно смотреть на то, как она подчиняется. Как смотрит на него, едва моргая, неторопливо перебирая собственными пальчиками по коже в поисках тонкой атласной тесёмки. Брок следил за малейшим её движением, чувствуя, как привычной жаркой тяжестью наливается низ живота.

Всё было в точности так, как он мечтал: лишившись поддержки, гладкая ткань на один бесконечный миг задержалась на острых сосках, чтобы потом бликующим чёрным каскадом стечь к её ногам.

Брок присвистнул. Вызывающе выставленная грудь, полная и при этом высокая, с беззащитно-розовыми ореолами. Длинная золотая цепочка с кулоном, замершая ровно посередине. Чёрные кружевные трусики на светлой коже, словно кто нарисовал их тушью по трафарету. Пояс с подвязками и чулки. И самый писк дамской моды — Брок хищно усмехнулся — ножны под одним и крохотная кобура под другим коленом, там, где подол платья достигал максимальной ширины, ложась волнами. Впрочем, туфлями на такой шпильке, при её сноровке, тоже вполне можно было убить.

— Снимай, — мягко, но с нажимом произнёс он, кивнув вниз. — Это тебе не понадобится.

На пол полетел пояс с подтяжками — Брок видел в голове ситуацию, в которой Наташа могла бы эти подтяжки накрутить ему вокруг шеи, и почему-то мысль здорово его распалила. Она зачем-то сняла цепочку, затем отстегнула одну и вторую кобуру, делая шаг в сторону, и аккуратно оставила всё на трюмо. Видимо, любимые игрушки, раз не кинула под ноги, как остальное.

— Достаточно, — проговорил Брок, слыша собственный охрипший голос.

Он оттолкнулся от стены и подошёл к ней ближе, ещё ближе, так, что — он видел это — Наташа едва подавила справедливое желание отшатнуться и занять более выгодную позицию.

— Не двигайся, пожалуйста, — попросил он шёпотом и наклонился к шее под самым ухом, втягивая запах.

Она пахла невероятно. И дело было не в сумасбродно дорогом парфюме, едва слышно смешавшемся с ноткой пота. Это был её женский запах, острый и одновременно тёплый, настоящий. Брок потянул носом ниже, к ключице, рукой заставляя Наташу приподнять подбородок. Он не видел — скорее чувствовал через кожу судорожное биение жилки на шее. Заметил, как сильнее сморщились ореолы и чаще заходила грудь, а кожа покрылась мурашками. В паху ощутимо тянуло, от жаркой близости почти обнажённого женского тела он уже был готов — достаточно расстегнуть ширинку, нагнуть Наташу над трюмо и вытрахать из неё стоны и всхлипы, как он делал это десятки раз прежде. С другими — не с ней. И в этом была вся проблема. Наташа в этой своей собственной ловушке казалась ему настолько беззащитной и открытой, что пользоваться этим было грех. Но и не воспользоваться — преступление. Её хотелось укрощать — и вместе с тем убеждать каждым прикосновением к коже, что бояться нечего. Что это хорошо — и приятно. Что удовольствие можно продлевать столько, насколько хватит их сил и желания. Если только она захочет.

Он широко лизнул её по ключице, улавливая горечь спирта и соль. Наташа ощутимо вздрогнула от неожиданности.

— Зачем всё это? — зашипела она. — Просто трахни меня уже.

— Помолчи, — не отвлекаясь, ответил Брок. Шипеть она могла сколько угодно. Главное — стояла на месте и пахла так, что мозг медленно плавился. Он повёл носом дальше, ниже — между грудей, даже на расстоянии слыша удары её сердца. Такая бледная, такая мягкая кожа. Пара старых шрамов от глубоких ножевых по боку, залезающих на живот. Трогательная лунка пупка. Брок прижался к ней носом, глубоко вдыхая, и, наконец, награждая себя за терпение, чуть сжал в пальцах попавшие под ладони груди. Мягкие, упругие, со сжавшимися ореолами.

— Тебе холодно? — спросил он, трогая губами кожу внизу живота, над самым кружевом.

— Н-нет.

— Это хорошо, — он улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. В паху пульсировал ритм собственного сердца, ширинка начинала давить, но он знал, что потерпит ещё немного. Он хотел тянуть как можно дольше.

Стоя перед ней на колене в сумраке холла огромного президентского люкса, держа в руках её груди и вжимаясь носом в живот, он чувствовал себя едва ли не жрецом, поклоняющимся идолу на свой особенный манер. Брок лизнул её над резинкой белья, частично по коже, частично по кружеву, и грузно поднялся на ноги. Голова чуть кружилась. Тепло груди под ладонями отвлекало и волновало, но сильнее — то, каким пронзительным, почти диким взглядом Наташа смотрела на него. Как старательно скрывала своё волнение. Он хмыкнул и проследил рукой плавный изгиб её тела от груди по талии до бедра, вдруг скользнув пальцами между ног, едва касаясь кружевной ткани.

Она вся была влажная.

Он прижал пальцы сильнее, вырывая первый судорожный вздох, и поднял их к лицу, чтобы медленно и с чувством облизать.

— Отвратительно, — выдохнула Наташа.

— О, ты ошибаешься.

— Просто трахни меня, ты же видишь, я готова, — горячо зашептала Наташа, и её руки впервые ожили, торопливо пролетели по его телу, расстёгивая пуговицы. С такой сноровкой снять пару запонок и правда не представлялось проблемой. Брок был не прочь избавиться от лишней одежды. Вот только слушаться её он совершенно не намеревался.

Он скинул фрак и жилет, чувствуя, как в воздухе разливается упоительный запах женского желания. Он уже был на нём и заводил, заставляя руки дрожать от предвкушения. На снятой рубашке Брок решил остановиться и властно перехватил запястья, пока Наташа не расстегнула скрытую пуговицу на его брюках — с внешней та уже успела расправиться.

— Мы никуда не торопимся, — веско сказал он. — В конце концов, это моя часть сделки, имею право. Или для тебя это непривычно? — он неожиданно крутанул Наташу в кольце своих рук, прижимая упругой задницей к своему стояку и позволяя себе на пару мгновений прикрыть глаза, теряясь в желанном ощущении давления. Спеленав её, сминая ладонью грудь, Брок прошептал в самое ухо: — Тебя хоть раз ласкали так долго, чтобы ты колебалась в полушаге от края? Чтобы умоляла, просила, чтобы кончила только от ощущения, что в тебя наконец входит горячий ствол? Тебя хоть раз трахали по-настоящему? Куда ты меня торопишь?

Покачиваясь, словно в трансе, он зарылся носом в рассыпавшиеся по плечам рыжие локоны, втянул запах носом — тут флер парфюма чувствовался сильнее всего. Он удивительно шёл ей.

Наташа не отвечала — только судорожно дышала в его руках, запрокинув голову ему на плечо. Он не удержался и руку, не занятую грудью, запустил под кружево, наслаждаясь зрелищем, как его широкая лапища едва не рвёт тонко сплетённые нити. Он коснулся по-детски голого лобка и скользнул ниже, между ног, даже не пытаясь раздвинуть губы — только снимая текущую по ним влагу пальцами. Страшно хотелось размазать её везде по Наташиной коже, по белью, животу и груди. Запачкать, измарать в собственном соке. А после долго и тщательно вылизывать.

— Где кровать? — только и спросил он сипло.

Наташа едва кивнула в сторону, и он, покачиваясь, почти подняв её над полом, пошёл туда — всего несколько шагов, но это были очень трудные шаги.

Её комната оказалась небольшой гостевой спальней. Наверняка, кровать посла была шире и богаче — его это не волновало сейчас. Ровная плоскость, в меру твёрдый беззвучный матрас, чернильная темень по углам — больше ничего не было нужно.

Брок уложил её на простыню, дёргая пуговицу и молнию на своих брюках — и с упоением выдыхая, чувствуя, как член в белье благодарно дёргается, и исчезает болезненное давление. Давно он не хотел кого-то так сильно. Наташа раскинулась перед ним на кровати, часто дыша, как главное экзотическое блюдо этого вечера. Если она и думала сделать с ним что-то нехорошее, Брок надеялся, что сейчас эти мысли выветрились из её головы. Она смотрела на него из-под ресниц, и взгляд этот был тяжёлый и пьяный.

Брок снял и от греха подальше отбросил её туфли. Медленно скатал с бёдер до пальцев ног чулки, до ответной дрожи зацеловывая кожу с внутренней стороны — и так же медленно стянул насквозь влажные трусики.

Настойчиво раздвинул ноги, надавливая на колени — чувствуя под руками остаточное сопротивление. Чтобы не дурила, Брок несильно укусил её с внутренней стороны бедра над коленом, тут же широко зализав исчезающие лунки от своих зубов языком.

Наташа осталась без единой полоски ткани, живая и настоящая, с забавными отпечатками кружев на коже, взволнованная и желающая. Он видел её всю целиком, от впадинки под неявным женским кадыком и розовых вершин сосков до гладкого белого лобка и раскрытых губ внизу, беззастенчиво раскрытых. Влажных, выпачканных и блестящих от смазки.

Желание стало невыносимо острым, ударило по ушам и скрутилось в животе. Брок навис между разведёнными коленями в одних расстёгнутых брюках — как и обещал ещё в лифте — и наклонился к лобку, прижимаясь ртом, пробуя на вкус и сразу толкаясь языком так глубоко, что Наташу выгнуло дугой, и она безотчётно вцепилась в его волосы со стоном.

Сладкая, свежая, острая, — Брок чувствовал, как его мажет от ощущений, от бугорка напряжённого клитора под языком, от нежности губ и атласной кожи. Она пахла и стонала, и текла, наверняка, мало что соображая — как и он сам. Брок прихватил её под коленями, приподнимая ещё выше, и впился поцелуем, засасывая и лаская, трахая языком из последних крох своего самообладания; и лишь почувствовав, что ещё немного — и она вырвет ему клок волос, — он мягко погладил её по груди и животу, отпуская.

Всего пара мгновений, чтобы избавиться от брюк и боксеров с влажным пятном на ткани — и он снова навис над ней, устраиваясь между колен, притираясь к лобку перевозбуждённым членом.

— Презервативы? — спросил на выдохе.

— Ненавижу их, — услышал в ответ. Задумчиво фыркнул. Мысли вихрем пронеслись в голове — как вдруг Наташа обняла его, повисая на шее, и обхватила ногами за задницу. — Давай же… Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Брок не знал, когда она успела перейти на русский, в какой именно момент. Он её понимал, и даже если отвечал на английском, очевидно, её это не смущало. Притеревшись между раскрытых губ головкой, он прикрыл глаза и на одних ощущениях медленно протолкнулся вперёд — и охренел. Настолько влажная и узкая, что под веками засияли звёзды. Невероятные по своей остроте ощущения.

— Как давно ты не трахалась? — выдохнул он в её лицо. Вместо ответа Наташа потянулась к нему — и вдруг поцеловала, прихватывая нижнюю губу снова и снова; неожиданно подмахнула бёдрами, сильнее надавливая ногами — и он весь оказался внутри, громко, низко простонав в её рот.

— Твою мать, блядь, да… — выговорил он бессвязно, не в силах двинуться, пытаясь приноровиться к сносящему ощущению давления. Он хотел трахать её долго, очень долго, но сам довёл себя до края. Наташа под ним тяжело дышала, выглядя ещё безумнее и открытее, чем в начале. — Давай, детка, — прошептал он носом к носу, — постарайся для себя. Я не продержусь долго. Но мы обязательно повторим.

Наташа недоверчиво усмехнулась ему в губы — и Брок двинулся, чувствуя членом каждый изгиб её тела, сжимающуюся плоть и текущую между ними прямо на простынь влагу. Яйца с удивительно пошлым звуком встретились с её безволосой кожей, и каждое движение чувствовалось настолько оголённо и сильно, что прошибало волнами электричества по позвоночнику. Брок словно забыл о том, насколько хорошо это — трахаться, отдаваясь сексу без остатка, — и вдруг вспомнил. Вспомнил тогда, когда сам не ожидал. «В постели с врагом», кажется, так говорят? Он закрыл глаза, концентрируясь изо всех сил, чтобы каждый толчок словно взламывал её, с размеренной силой придвигая к оргазму. Наверняка, ей было неудобно лежать на его руках — от нахлынувших ощущений Брок стиснул её в объятии, стараясь зафиксировать и насаживать глубже — но она не жаловалась. Её ресницы стали влажными, тушь чуть размазалась, делая её совсем земной, и Брок набрал темп, не в силах противиться инстинкту дойти до края, брызнуть семенем, растворяясь в ощущении собственного умирания.

Он ощутил словно сквозь сон, как Наташа изо всех сил сжала его ногами и впилась ногтями в спину, зажмурившись, словно превратилась в один клубок напряжённых нервов — и понял, что не кончит, пока она не задрожит на его члене.

— Вот так, — вдруг простонала она, разлепляя пересохшие губы. — Так. Ещё… ещё, пожалуйста…

Он только закрыл её рот своим, не отвлекаясь на поцелуй, а затыкая — и продолжил трахать с той же непреодолимой силой, ощущая, как член против воли наливается огненной тяжестью. Он сжал зубы, чувствуя, что если не остановится сейчас — кончит, так и не дождавшись. А если остановится, она свернёт ему шею — и будет права. Но его тянуло за грань неумолимо, пульс стучал в висках, и — слава всем существующим богам — Наташа вдруг резко выдохнула, дёргаясь всем телом, и конвульсивно начала сжиматься вокруг члена, заставляя замереть, насладиться её оргазмом, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Едва она затихла, как Брок отпустил себя, добирая невероятной силы толчками, догоняя — и, не в состоянии заставить себя вытащить, кончил глубоко внутри неё.

Словно в голове выключили свет и вытолкнули его в этот собственноручно созданный космос без скафандра. Но каким-то образом там было тепло и получалось дышать — и Брок чувствовал себя бесконечно комфортно в этом нигде, наслаждаясь благословенной темнотой и навалившейся тяжестью послеоргазменного удовольствия; он чувствовал, что придавил своим телом Наташу — но двигаться не было никакого желания.

Она сама подвинула его, непонятным образом перевернув их и оказавшись сверху, укрывая собой и пристраивая голову под его подбородком.

— Ты что-то говорил про повторить? — вдруг спросила она тихо, а Брок даже вдох пропустил от подобного вопиющего безобразия.

— Отдохнуть-то дай.

Наташа фыркнула, окатив влажную кожу выдохом — и улеглась на нём чуть ниже, удобнее прижимаясь ухом к груди. Он чувствовал на себе весь её вес и то, что его губы с какого-то хера растянуты в улыбке.

— Выдохни, старичок. Я сама пошевелиться не могу. Может, утром?

— Может, и утром, — повторил Брок, понимая, что неумолимо проваливается в сон — тот брал верх, нагнетая усталость после бессонных ночей и горячего секса.

Ещё на автопилоте Брок потянул за край простыни и накинул её на Наташу, укутывая. И после этого уже ничего не помнил.

Он проснулся от света и яркого ощущения, что его член двигается глубоко в чьей-то глотке. Не то чтобы такого не случалось раньше, но вот обстоятельства… Он даже замер на миг, распахнув глаза и наблюдая, как старательно рыжеволосая девчонка трудится над его членом. Как всё тело отзывается её губам и языку. Наташа.

— Наташа…

— М-м? — она выпустила его изо рта с пошлым чмоком и мягко улыбнулась.

— А ну, иди сюда, — и он бесцеремонно потянул её за плечи выше, обнимая и вылизывая их вкус с её губ, с языка. Всё тело ныло и словно звенело, но ему было так горячо и так сильно хотелось снова, что он без раздумий устроил её прямо на своём члене и поощрил: — Давай сверху.

Она распрямилась, нависая над ним потрясающими полными грудями, и Брок, с усилием встав на локти, дотянулся до соска, жадно забрав его в рот. Ощущать под языком его твёрдость и то, как от немудрёной, искренней ласки Наташа дрожит и сорвано дышит, прижимая его голову к груди, было высшим удовольствием. Она приподняла бёдра и тут же резко опустилась на него, влажная и тесная, мягкая, обволакивающая, заставляя дёрнуться вверх, запечатать собой, не оставляя никакого пространства. Брок зажмурился от очередной волны удовольствия, широко вылизывая её груди, втягивая соски между губами и надолго оставляя их во рту, пока Наташа едва двигалась на нём, дрожа и плавясь.

В незашторенное с вечера окно давно била серость раннего утра, и Брок понятия не имел, сколько они в итоге проспали. Где-то впереди маячил непонятный пиздец, который должен был устроить ему Фьюри, — он усилием воли отодвинул эти мысли, концентрируясь на бархатной коже и упругости соска во рту и том, как потрясающе-правильно сжимает его Наташа, насаживаясь на член. Пожалуй, это было одно из немногих начал дня, которое ему определённо хотелось бы запомнить. Её золотисто-рыжие волосы, рассыпавшиеся по плечам, и как свет из окна за её спиной создаёт небесный ореол вокруг головы. Смазанный макияж и яркие после минета, натруженные губы. Прикрытые ресницы и покачивающиеся от движения груди, её предельная концентрация на собственных ощущениях, которые именно он ей дарил. Брок отчаянно хотел запомнить её именно такой — отдающей, а не забирающей. Открытой и без причуд. Просто мужчина и женщина, связанные сексом — картина стара как мир, и она же каждый раз как новая вселенная.

Сейчас Брок чувствовал, что мог продержаться определённо дольше — и позволил себе просто дать ей столько, сколько ей нужно, и так, как ей больше хотелось. Он опрокинулся обратно на смятую подушку, не переставая смотреть на Наташу. Только руками взметнулся по рукам, упирающимся в подушку рядом с его головой, до плеч; огладил острые косточки и вдруг — не иначе, как чёрт дёрнул — оставил ладонь на тонкой шее, чуть сжимая.

Наташа мгновенно напряглась всем телом — и он не понял, откуда, но через миг в её руке появился нож, который она приставила ему под подбородок. Её глаза застыли, она вся превратилась в смертельно опасную дикую тварь.

Поневоле Брок почувствовал, как губы разъезжаются в кривой улыбке. Он держал её за шею и тянул вниз за бедро — она сжимала вагиной его член и придавливала нож к артерии. Квиты.

— Режь, — вдруг выдохнул Брок с той же безумной улыбкой. Медленно подтянул ноги, сгибая в коленях и пошире их раскидывая, и толкнулся вверх, возобновляя прерванное остановкой удовольствие. Сначала медленно, с каждым движением всё набирая темп. Ощущение смертельно заточенной стали, прижатой к шее, несказанно бодрило, раскрашивая серое утро во все цвета радуги. Запахи секса и пота вмиг стали острее, обои на стене из невнятно-бордовых превратились в королевский принт с золотом. Он не перестал трахать её, даже когда почувствовал жжение у кадыка — Наташа задрожала, и лезвие в её руке прорезало кожу. Она чертыхнулась и откинула нож в сторону — он замарал белоснежную простыню алой кляксой.

Брок тут же отпустил её тонкую шею, обхватил руками за плечи и наклонил, прижал к груди, вдалбливаясь с отчётливым пошлым звуком размеренно и сильно, он мог бы продержаться так долго, очень долго — утренние ощущения не были чересчур острыми, но добирали невероятной глубиной, словно уходя внутрь тела по нервным окончаниям. Наташе хватило малого. Она тихо всхлипнула и забилась в его руках, кончая снова, только в этот раз Брок не стал останавливаться, набирая скорость движений и растворяясь в сносящей его самого огненной лавине ощущений.

Оргазм накрыл его с головой, окуная в омут. Так глубоко, что он долго толком не мог отдышаться. С реальностью его связывало только ощущение невозможного плотского опустошения и дрожащая в его руках Наташа. Было настолько полно, одуряюще хорошо, что даже немного чересчур. Словно они с Наташей были факелами, брошенными в сухой хворост с двух разных сторон — и сейчас языки пламени встретились, но ничего кроме пепла под ними не осталось.

Они пролежали вместе до тех пор, пока его член не выскользнул из неё, освобождая. Только тогда она вздохнула как-то по-особенному, скатилась с него и неловко завернулась в простыню.

— Я в душ, — только и сказала она, прежде чем исчезнуть за порогом спальни.

Брок криво усмехнулся — знал, что этим всё и закончится. Поэтому всегда после горячей ночи с человеком, которого толком не знаешь, лучше просыпаться одному: чтобы избежать этой обоюдной неловкости и немого вопроса: «А что дальше?» Потому что дальше — ничего.

Впрочем, сам он неловкости не испытывал и был собой весьма доволен. Да и Наташей, что греха таить. Она не только _казалась_ горячей — она на самом деле _была_ чертовски горячей, стоило лишь её зажечь. Он чувствовал, что сделка состоялась, а на лёгкое скребущее внутри чувство вполне можно было не обращать внимания. Он ни на что не надеялся, поднимаясь с ней в лифте в этот номер. И получил даже больше, чем мог себе представить. А привыкать к хорошему никогда не значилось в его правилах. Ни под каким пунктом.

Брок встал с кровати, потягиваясь вверх всем телом. Мышцы гудели, но это было хорошее ощущение. Живое, настоящее. Сытое. Он собрал с пола свои вещи, быстро натянул носки, бельё и брюки с рубашкой — и ушёл из номера. Наверняка, его заждались. Он надеялся, что Наташа простит ему смятый комок кружева, который он не смог удержаться — засунул в карман брюк.

P.S.  
— Где ты был? — накинулась на него Эльза, когда Брок, попросив двух амбалов у двери их номера посторониться, попал внутрь. Всё правильно, туда — пожалуйста, оттуда — ни-ни.

— Был в плену, — запросто ответил он, направляясь к ванной комнате и расстёгивая на ходу рубашку.

— От тебя несёт, — сморщилась Эльза, по-женски деликатно не договорив, чем именно.

— Чёрт, что это? — ткнул на свою шею Ленс, а Шварц, стоящий рядом, ошарашенно присвистнул. Брок ещё не видел масштабов трагедии, поэтому просто решил подыграть:

— Меня пытали. Зверски, — увидев вытянувшиеся лица, Брок фыркнул: — Зато мы скоро летим домой. Собирайтесь.

На этом вопросы если не иссякли, то хотя бы временно стихли. А Брок закрыл за собой дверь, с удовольствием снял изгвазданный фрак и залез под горячий душ.

Будет здорово, если на шее останется шрам.

На память.


End file.
